Many people wish to share their everyday lives with others through a messenger program, such as a real-time chatting service.
In particular, a recent messenger program allows people to share information through text information, to share contents by exchanging files directly, or to share a web page using Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information, and the like. In addition, users may share contents of games by transmitting a game invitation message using a messenger program. That is, recent messenger programs allow users to share various contents and services.
However, conventional messenger programs allow users to share contents or information only within a portable terminal, and do not allow sharing of a service through an external apparatus (for example, a television).
Accordingly, a chatting service for sharing the same contents with the user of another portable terminal using an external apparatus, and a method for controlling an external apparatus thereof is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.